


Dribble Drabble (Narry)

by Akott



Series: Too long and too good to be [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: I accidently contradict myself, It's a dribble of creative flow!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe if you like I'll turn it into an actual thing, Meant to be drabble, My First Work, Narry obviously, Shameless Smut, So its now dribble, Sucks to be you, but whatever too lazy to change it, did I say shameless smut?, harry tops, hate the sound of drabble, hey be nice to my dribble!, mentions of a well endowed partner, mild dirty talk, niall bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akott/pseuds/Akott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a quickie that I wanted to do filled with my first ever smut! I've read it for years, but now I'm finally writing it, yay!</p>
<p>OR Harry fucks Niall with a little dirty talk and mild rambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble Drabble (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

> SHUT UP! I couldn’t help myself. It’s no drabble, its a dribble! That’s MY thing, if you want one of your own, think it up yourself.

Clothes were forgotten, a thing of civility that you needed when you got out of bed. Getting  back in bed had you stripping down to your clothes and either changing into special ones for the nighttime or going without clothes. 

Then again, you had sex in bed which is taking the clothes off to get in, not to sleep, but to engage in frivolous play. Which is exactly why Harry had thrown Niall on the bed. Was to see this in motion.

He ripped his button-up shirt off, watching the little circles of plastic fly in all sorts of different directions. This shirt was going to be ruined and Harry simply didn’t give a fuck about it. No, what he gave a fuck about was fucking  Niall. The sexed-up male vixen in front of his eyes, wagging his hips around to entice Harry. Well he got the desired effect going, but what was coming with it was a surprise. 

Harry pounced onto Niall, making forceful and rough contact with his hips, before straddling the boy and moving down to viciously assault his neck. He sucked, he sickled, he bit, he  marked the faux-blonde Irishman that he was concerned about having dirty, playful love-making with. Sex was for those suckers who didn’t put any passion or real emotion in the reproductive process. Niall and Harry were lovers who couldn’t have kids, true, but that didn’t stop them from throwing themselves at one another. No, it just gave their ‘sex’ a reason to be on a whole different level.

Right so back to that action.

Niall was moaning like their was no tomorrow when Harry had his shirt pulled up and toughly licking the tight little nubs that had harden from the contact. The Irishman’s face was scrunched up in pleasure, hips pressed up and back arched showing his primal need for  more .

Harry knew all the  more Niall needed. 

Literally ripping his shirt off, deeming it to be a mattered piece of fabric, was Harry kissing Niall’s chest and neck, sparing no time in pulling the zipper down to both their pants. Unfortunately, Harry had to divert his gaze and attention to ripping both their pants off, to Niall’s boxer’s, much to the owner’s displeasure. He soon latched his swollen lips onto Harry’s neck, marring the flawless solid with taut red claims.  His claims  on  his one and only, Harry Styles. The man who so happened was the thirst  of manys’, visions and dreams. Niall knew that his Harry was the object that he could rightfully name as ‘mine’. Both were proud of that fact.

Harry panted, the distraction by Niall’s heavenly tongue setting his quest back on removing their lower garments. However when he finally shed Niall of the last remaining article to their clothes, did he roughly pull Niall away from his vampiric tendency to his plump, large lips which were swelling with more attention. Upon getting such rigid movements had Niall panting like some animal in brutal heat- sure the feeling of lip contact was nice, but actually getting ferally and thoroughly fucked by such a well endowed partner was even more gratifying. It left most nights with Niall sleeping on cloud nine. 

“Mmm!” Niall let out a specially loud cry of utter enjoyment when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock, ghosting it before tugging it. The different in touch had Niall shuddering. “Nnnah… Hazza… fuck me already you prolonging dick.” The insult was in jest, but Harry’s musical laugh gave it new meaning. 

“I think my ‘prolonging dick’ with do that for me, thank ya very much,” Niall rolled his blue eyes and the dirty talk back, unsatisfied that Harry was still stalling. 

“Aw… poor baby. Can’t become man enough to fuck his own boyfriend without his dick,” Niall swatted Harry’s hands away, to take his legs and extend them with his hands, leaving nothing to eyes except for what was in his puckered hole that was twitching with  need . 

“Well then lay back and enjoy the ride... “ Harry licked his lips before inserting two freshly unlubed fingers into Niall. 

No prep from the brunette didn’t faze the faux-blonde, but rather excited his body, sending massive vibrations down his spine. They had had a quickie in the dressing room right before their last interview, which left Niall mostly prepped to take in Harry again. 

“Ah! Ah!” Niall let out, his hole clenching painfully around Harry’s fingers. Harry let out a grunt before adding another finger in, stretching the worn hole farther.

“Mmm… still tight and yet ready for my big, nasty cock to fill you up, huh slut?” Dirty talk had been one of their newer kinks discovered and Niall could say he was proud to use it.

“Yes! Oh God yes! Fuck me already, you perpetuate bastard!” 

“Well then,” Niall hadn’t seen in coming, but when digits exited, Harry suddenly had his boxers around his knees. With one slow thrust, had he fully encased himself into the Irishman’s hole, having the boy let out sexy noises one after the other. “How was that for you?”

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me! I can’t wait anymore!” Niall screamed out, pushing down to meet Harry Jr. while Harry simply had sex with him.

“As you wish,” Harry whispered, before really using what God had given him as a man to pleasure Niall. He violently thrusted into the hole, letting out his own happy cries that were drowned by Niall’s… well indescribable ones really. The blonde’s noises were just too hot to put into proper words.

So their pace continued to get faster and faster when Niall felt his stomach tighten and the knowledge he was about to be overwhelmed flooded his brain.

“Shit! I’m close, Harry! Ah, ah, ah, ah! Faster! Harder! Work that magic!” Niall encouraged Harry to vile his body even further, before he could return back to reality.

“You’re so beautiful, Ni,” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear before promptly releasing his load into Niall who followed immediately after. They were both panting messes who simply smiled at one another, hugged, then burrowed under the covers, Niall’s chest supporting Harry’s head while the brunette drifted off into satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry the endings bad, just wanted to finish this quickly.)


End file.
